The Black-Eyed Maiden
by fangirl-with-a-tennant-fetish
Summary: John and Sherlock are on a case which requires help only the Winchesters can provide. Things get complicated when Sam and John go missing and the only clue they can gather is a blue Police Box parked in the corner of Baker Street. Will Sam and John return in time? Or will the case of The Black-Eyed Maiden forever remain a mystery? ((Superwholock fic, please review! :D ))
1. Chapter 1

**221 B BAKER STREET. NOW. -SH**

A ring indicating a text message.

**COME IF CONVENIENT. -SH**

"Okay, good." Dean rolled back in his bed and placed his cell phone on the night-stand.

Another ring.

**IF INCONVENIENT COME ANYWAYS. -SH**

Dean groaned and grabbed the mobile again. He looked at the message and sat up in the bed.

"Sam." He looked at his brother in the bed next to his.

Sam snored and turned his back at his brother. Dean replied to this by throwing his cell-phone right at Sam. The phone hit Sam and he woke up in a jolt.

"What the hell, Dean?!" He exclaimed.

"Read it." The other brother told him, standing up and walking to get a shirt.

"Sherlock?" Sam asked. "Why does he want us at Baker Street?"

"Hell if i know." Dean found a Metallica shirt and put it on. Now he had to find jeans and socks and he'd be set.

"He realizes we're in America, right?" Sam rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed.

"Probably." Dean answered.

"And that there's a time-difference." The younger Winchester continued.

"Yup." Dean agreed.

"And that it's 4 in the morning." Sam threw the phone at Dean.

Dean caught the mobile in his right hand. "Yeah."

"So we're just going to drop everything and go to London?" Sam recapped.

"Yeah." Dean answered unhappily.

"Why?" Sam smirked in shock.

"Because I owe him one." The oldest brother replied.

Sam sighed and grabbed some jeans from a drawer. While this happened, Dean cocked a handgun that he got from under his pillow, he was now fully dressed with untied shoes.

"That was a long time ago, Dean." Sam told his brother, finding a plaid shirt on the floor.

"Yeah well, i don't want him holding it against me forever." Dean sighed.

"I don't think Sherlock would hold it against you forever." Sam began to button the plaid shirt.

"Sammy, it's Sherlock we're talking about." Dean reminded. "He has that... Mind castle or whatever."

"Mind Palace." Sam corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. Point is: he'll remember that I owe him. It doesn't matter when but he'll remember." Dean began to tie his shoes.

"And he'll remember that you didn't pay him back." Sam finished.

"Exactly." Dean stood up, both shoes completely tied. "I don't like owing people, Sam."

"Yeah, i know." Sam replied, grabbing socks.

"I hate it." Dean mumbled.

"I know." Sam sighed.

"Almost as much as i hate Sherlock." Dean grumbled.

"Yes, we have established this." Sam smiled. "You know, maybe you should let him off easy. It may have not been anybody's fault."

"No." Dean walked to Sam and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a giant scar on his forearm. "This is my fault, Sam. It's all on me. Sherlock was cocky and a dick but he helped and for that i still owe him. But it was my fault."

Sam looked at his brother and pulled his arm back. "Don't blame yourself."

"Well, I do." Dean opened the motel room door. "Grab your things, meet you in the impala in 10." The door slammed shut behind the older Winchester.

"Whatever you say, Dean." Sam sighed as he grabbed his laptop bag from his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Black-Eyed Woman?" Sherlock glanced at the laptop which John was writing his blog. The latter was the title of a new article.

"What else would you call it?" John continued writing.

"A trick of lighting." Sherlock swiftly plopped on his couch.

"Sherlock, over the years there have been multiple sightings of multiple women with black-eyes. Most of them are regular people. Sometimes these women are never seen again, and those who are. They say they can't remember what happened to them." John informed.

"Yes, i know John. It's still lighting. A trick of eyesight. An illusion." Sherlock insisted.

"But what about the part about all the women having very similar features?" John smirked, trying to sound more clever than Sherlock.

"Right, like their hair length, colour, cut. Eye colour, chin, similar weight, height. I am aware of this John." Sherlock Holmes closed his eyes and placed his hands to his chin.

"That's why people think the women with the black eyes is just one girl. The legend of the Woman with the black eyes." John explained.

"Fine. But still 'The Black-Eyed Woman?' Seems a little... Bland. Wouldn't catch a readers attention at all." Sherlock told him.  
"Yeah? Well what would you call it?" John sassed.

"Well, black-eyes are uncommon so keep that in the title. 'Black-Eyes' would be a horrible title. 'The Black-Eyes' The black eyes what? The black eyed peas are a pop culture band and the title would confuse people." Sherlock spoke very quickly, as he would if he was deducing.

"So, 'The Black-Eyed Woman." John repeated.

"No, no. That word. Woman. Too over-used. Everyone knows about a woman. When someone says 'woman' there's always a specific woman that pops into everyone's mind. Not a word, John!" Sherlock exclaimed, knowing that the woman in his own mind was Irene Adler, and John knew that. Sherlock anticipated that John would comment on this.

"I wasn't going to say anything." John replied sincerely.

A few seconds of silence and Sherlock continued. "Don't use woman. Damsel? No, too 'Damsel in distress' 'your princess is in another castle' bit. It brings the image of a helpless girl. Girl? No, too innocent. Girl means young. From the case, i could tell that the woman is actually between ages 20-30. Not considered girls. Lady? Dame? Dutchess? There are many words you could choose from. So i'll choose for you. Use Maiden."

"Maiden?" John thought for a second before returning to the laptop and backspacing the word WOMAN and replacing it with MAIDEN. He was then left with a satisfied look.

"The case of The Black-Eyed Maiden." Sherlock said calmly.

"Black eyes... Doesn't that remind you of the Winchester-" John was interrupted in the usual manner.

"Yes, yes the Winchester Brothers. I called them. That was also a long time ago, John. Of course i remember. Dean still owes me one." Sherlock recapped.

"It was nobodies fault." John replied.

"Dean doesn't know that." Sherlock sighed. "Still. They should be here within 24 hours."

"Wait, they're coming!" John exclaimed.

"I don't know. I told them to come if convient. And since i have recieved no reply, i cannot say if it is a no or a yes. We will see." Sherlock responded.

"But... Wait... Does-" John was interrupted again, per the norm.

"No. He doesn't know. And Sam intends to keep it that way." Sherlock told him.

"Oh. Do you think they're both connected? What happened with the Winchesters and this case?" John asked.

"Probably. Considering both insidences have something to do with black eyes." Sherlock answered.


End file.
